Wrong Feelings?
by DeadlyHuntressCeres
Summary: Tso Lan and Bai Tsa together shared a great bond. But a deep secret make this relationship difficulty than usually. Tso don´t know how he must handle Bais strong feelings for him...
1. Chapter 1

Wrong Feelings?

Chapter One: I just want to be alone...

A strong bond between siblings may be good, but when this bond grows stronger than usually and took surreal forms...well it´s not good at all.

This sort of bond are sharing Bai Tsa and Tso Lan. At the beginnings, it was a normal sibling relationship, but when they grow older, this feeling goes bigger and bigger.

Therefore it was difficult to tell this sort of thing your parents in particular tell it to your siblings...

Especially Tchang Zu wouldn´t be glad about this pairing. For some good reasons...

Our story began early in the morning in the year 1055: (Song-Dynastie)

„Good morning brother!" said Bai Tsa exited as she opend the window in Tso Lans room.

The moon demon shut his eyes against the harsh sun that burned his sensitive eyes. In a relative bad mood, he stood up and leave his chamber for the bathroom...Bai Tsa was behind him and continued to smiling friendly. This must be an great day to stay in bed, Tso thougt by himself and frowned as he arrive the bath. He turn to his younger sister and looked her in her sparkling eyes.

„Sister, may be a chance to be alone for some minutes please?" Tso Lan frowned again.

But he know his sister better than anyone and he know that´s impossible to be alone...

„C´mon Bro´, don´t be so shy...I´m your sister!" slightly shocked she said.

„Yeah...Of course... But this time i want to be alone in bath, okay?" replied Tso harsh and bang the door shut before Bai Tsa.

A wicked smile cross the water demons face and she slithered away...

„When the time is right Brother...You will agree about us. And then..."

In the Bathroom:

„Why me...My younger sister has a crush on me and i can´t do nothing about it. And to hurt her feelings...No, it must be another way...But what..." thinking to himself he washed his thin body slowly and sink deep away in his thoughts.

..to be continued...

That´s Chapter one guys... Hope you like this fic. The theme is incest but i dont want to be that harsh on this. I know that sibling love is difficulty, but its just a fanfic..so...enyoj it anyway.


	2. A whole new level of insanity

Wrong Feelings

Chapter Two:A whole new level of insanity…

……..

As Tso has leave the bath, Shendu came run down the halls and bumped into his older brother who glared hard at his youngest brother…

„Shendu…Why are you run in the palace? You know father hate this sort of thing."

„I dont think so brother. Father isn´t here or not? Therefore i can do what ever i want." and with a wicked grin on his face Shendu run in the opposite direction.

„Oh boy…live is really hard…" muttered Tso Lan as he slowly go away

After this meeting the moon demon was on a really bad mood. Worthless Tso was go straight to the familiary library in the middle of the palace. Perhaps there was more peace than here…He always read many books when he is mad. It soothe his mind and cleared his thoughts.

But this time…Well its not that calm anyway…

„Finally, a little peace from this insanity. Books here i come!" and with a now happy look on his thin face he opend the door.

….Silence….

Tso´s jaw drop on the floor as he see what´s going on at his favorite place…

Shendu, Xiao and Hsi were on the tables and at the regals with the books and droped they on the floor, tear sites away and throw them against the wall...

He can´t believe it...His favorite place...all that books...His passion...destroyed from his brothers...

Hsi Wu then looked behind him and saw his brother. But he wasn´t that happy at all...

"Shendu, Xiao! Tso Lan was behind us! He has seen what we have done!" with a panic voice he fall down of the table and land on his back...

"Crap...What should we do? Tso is sure angry...Look at his face! He is red like a tomato! I think we must run away, fast as possible!..." Xiao screamed at Shendu and try to run away... But he has forgotten Tso Lans power of Gravity...

"stop or i will tear you like the books that you and your friends had destroyed...Hsi, Shendu...Over here...immediately!!!" his voice shake for anger and his eyes glows red... with his gravity he hold Xiao over his head and do the same with Shendu and Hsi...

All three of them try to run but it was hopeless...The iron grip of Tso´s powers were to strong...

"I´m sorry...really! Please don´t call father...He would be very angry...Please!!!!"

"No chance...Shendu...Let´s go...Father will be glad to know what had happend to his library..."

"Great...Good job brother!"

"Its all your fault...Father will be so mad at us...We could be glad if father just beat the crap right out of us..."

"Shut up Hsi...Its bad enough..."

After this accident on the library...Shendu, Xiao and Hsi were grounded at their rooms for over one year! But for Tso...his beloved books are ...most of them are destroyed...

However live will go on and problems must be solved...special problems of course...

Love is the greatest thing on earth...for many people...even for demons!

In any case this love is a problem...the extent of it...would be a big surprise...sure...

at the dining hall:

"What had happend to you brother? You look so tired!" asked Bai Tsa in worry and layed her delicate arms around his neck.

"Its okay...Really..."he said and took Bai´s arms of his neck...

This reaction make Bai suspect...Her brother was never in that mood before...He must have problems...

"Can i help you?"

"No...No one can help me...Not even you." calmly he took a little bit of the congee on his bowl and eat it.

"Fine...than not..."

Guan Cao, father of the demon siblings observed this interaction between Tso Lan and Bai Tsa and leaned over to his wife.

"Do you know what´s up with Tso and his sister?"

"Darling...pity i don´t know why they act so strange at last time...Especially Bai Tsa has changed her behave...opposite her brother..."

"Perhaps i should talk to the two...what do think?"

"That´s a good idea. Right after the breakfast okay?"

"sure..."

Thats it. Chapter two... I dont have many ideas for this chappy but for the beginning i think its okay...

And thank you a lot for the reviews...I´m glad that you read my fic...

Thank you very much!...


End file.
